Tsuinzu Exorcist
by Rosalyn Eden
Summary: Sora & Akari are twins. They enjoy indie music & anime. Oh, & they just opened a portal to another dimension. Sora soon recognizes it as the setting for the anime Ao no Exorcist & convinces Akari that they've received a blessing. They girls enroll into the cram school, but soon find it will change the story & themselves...for better or worse? Starts at the beginning of the anime.
1. New House?

POV - Akari

"This place is huge," I mumbled. Sora walked ahead of me, her hair bouncing behind her. "I wonder how Grandma and Grandpa could live here and keep this place clean all by themselves for so many years."

I popped my gum as I opened the door. It swung open quite easily despite the thick wood's age. Sora walked in before me, looking around at everything in a dazed, childish way. I began to look around the house, which was filled with ancient furniture and paintings. There was a thin layer of dust over everything. I ran a finger across a table, leaving a trail of cleanliness in its path. I drew a smiley face and continued on.

Sora had wandered off, looking for the pantry to inspect its contents no doubt, so I explored for myself a while.

The house really was huge. Five stories, including the attic. It had been in our family for generations. It reminded me of a monastery, with its high arches and mossy bricked outer walls. In actuality, there is a chapel in the back of the house, but it hadn't been used for church services in years. All anyone used it for now was as a storage house.

The last time my sister and I had been here, we were 3. That was 12 years ago, right before we moved to our father's home country of America. We lived in New York up until Grandpa died and left us this house—a large, secluded mansion in the middle of Hokkaido. Why we got the place made me wonder. Why give a huge mansion to two fifteen-year-olds instead of their two loving, responsible parents? Who, by the way, had more than enough money to just make it a summer home and such.

But here we were deciding what to do with the place. We had no use for it. It's too large for the two of us and we have a home in America.

I remember when we first moved there. I thought it was so big and cluttered compared to here in this house. As soon as we got there mom took us to watch the Phantom of the Opera, as a sort of rite of passage. I fell in love instantly. I've been going to see all the big productions ever since. Sora didn't like it as much, however. She's always been into obscure bands and foreign culture. Not in a bad way, not at all. Some of my favorite bands are ones she's shown me, and she really has turned me into an anime nerd.

It wasn't that long ago that we sat in the bathroom of our small NYC home and I was dying blue streaks into her hair. They're still there, complimenting her long chestnut mane. It's about the same color as mine, but just a bit lighter. That's about the same time that that I helped her pierce her lip and we got matching tattoos. It took a LOT of convincing on mom and dad's part, but in the end we achieved them successfully. A tribal sun on my right hip and a tribal moon on her left, both of my own design.

A large mirror hung on the wall before me, casting a reflection that to me had always seemed like someone else. My eyes, which had been a grayish color when I was born, were now brilliant blue, and my brown hair had started parting itself down the middle even though I had always preferred my hair parted down the side. There are these moles, too. One on top of my forehead, one on my chin, and one beneath both eyes, like a clock. I ran a hand through my hair, which was just my shoulders. It wouldn't take long for it to grow out, however. Pushing my hair back also gave a good look at my ears, which were covered in earrings of all shapes and sizes. They relatively matched the rest of my jewelry, which was composed of thick rings and chain necklaces.

My wandering thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt scream. "Akari, get your ass up here quick!"

My heart rate sped up and my throat tightened. I turned quick on my heels and chased towards the stairs. "What's wrong?"

My sister was leaning heavily on a closed door grinning like a maniac. "You will never believe what I just found!"

I groaned, leaning against the wall. "Come on, you scared the hell outta me."

"Okay, okay, I know you want to punch me in the clit but remember when we watched Narnia and you talked about what would happen if that happened to us?" Sora's grin widened.

"Sure, but what does that have to do with the current situation?"

Her hand found the door knob and slowly turned it. "How about a game of hide and go seek?"

My eyes widened. "Oh there is no way that's real."


	2. Narnia (But with Demons)

POV - Sora

"It's just like the Chronicles of Narnia…" My sister's eyes widened at the scene around us. There, in the second story of our grandparent's house was a door that led into a freaking city. Not some silly child's room painted with skyscrapers and airplanes, but a real, bustling, loud-as-hell metropolis. It appeared to be like any other city, yet it was still so different from the town we were supposed to be in. I couldn't quite say how. It was just...different.

My thoughts were interrupted by Akari's voice asking, "Where are we anyway?" She was looking around confused at the strangely familiar town. I still couldn't tell why this town that was like any other, but still strange, was so familiar. My curiosity was silenced when I looked down the street and saw a boy standing on the edge of the sidewalk with an irritated look.

The boy had, what appeared to be, navy blue hair that contrasted his pale skin, which was covered in bruises and bandages that I assumed covered small scrapes and cuts. His clothing consisted of A blue hoodie that was mainly covered by an open white jacket, dark jeans, white scuffed up shoes and black fingerless gloves, then on his back was a bright red, slender bag that normally would be used for carrying swords.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and gasped as I turned and whispered, "Oh my gosh, Akari."

She looked over at me with a curious look in her eyes, obviously wondering why I suddenly freaked out. "What?"

I pointed a finger at the all too familiar boy "I think I know where we are..."

Akari's eyes lingered on the fixed point for quite some time before she said anything. When she finally did she sighed, "Ok? I give, who is it? Actually, I don't care. I'm going home." She turned around to go back, but the door was gone. Big surprise there. In this world you never know what's going to happen.

I grinned in triumph and nudged my confused counterpart "Well, there's only one thing to do now." I turned towards the boy and yelled as loud as I could, "Hey you!"

He jumped slightly, startled, and looked at us and pointed at his chest, to which my grin widened "Yes, you!" He looked extremely confused. Who wouldn't be after a random girl yelled at you?

"Um..." I thought for a moment before calling to him, "Wait there a moment!" I grabbed Akari's hand with a smile that I hoped didn't show the chaos I saw in the near future "Let's go!"

Her eyes widened, probably seeing what I thought, as usual. "Wha- no! We have to find our way back!" That's what she's worried about? Well, seems logical but come on!

"The door is gone! Listen, that could be our way out." I looked into her eyes. "Trust me."

Akari and I have both been stubborn ever since we were little. Once we think or believe something we don't change our minds easily. That's why our arguments normally last at least a month.

"No" she refused stubbornly. "Im not willing to risk getting lost in a city that, by the way, shouldn't even be here!"

I groaned in irritation "Come on! You said yourself. It's like Narnia and what if there are a bunch of hot and powerful guys here?"

"Yeah. And if its Narnia then the Ice Queen must be lurking around here somewhere! Sora, we walked into the closet in our grandparent's attic and found a city!"

"Well, you see a door to go back through? No! So grow a vagina and come on!"

"Get off my dick, man! One of us has to worry and obviously it's not you!"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her as a practically yelled "I am worrying you stubborn ass! Think a little! We could get out of here by exploring! So, get over your security issues!"

"We don't talk about that! That was going too far, Sora."

"Excuse me for trying to kick your ass into gear! Come on Akari, we need to get out of here and the only way to do that might be to go with him! Trust me, nothing bad will happen to either of us."

"That's what you said when that swing broke and put us in the hospital." She shivered slightly. "That left scars in places I didn't even know I could scar."

I sighed in remembrance of that moment and said softly "Nothing like that will happen this time. Trust me. Akari, in this world we could actually do something and its possible to get back with our own power if we play our cards right."

"How can you be so sure of that, Sora? You don't even know where we are!"

"We are in a town in Japan… probably Tokyo" I said simply trying to make her laugh a little.

Akari sighed. "Why thank you for your ever abundant knowledge, Sis. I didn't see the japanese signs everywhere at all!"

I smiled "Sis, look at it this way, once we deal with Mr. Grouch I'll explain everything, okay?"

Akari pouted. Which, for her, looked like her face had pruned up in a bathtub. Not particularly attractive, but you get used to it. "You have to swear. Swear we'll get home, Sora, right now."

"I swear we will get home and we'll eat cheap ramen and pizza 'till we explode. And, in the meantime, there will be plenty of attractive young men for you to goggle at. So, we got a deal?"

She sighed. "Fine. But you'd better pull through."

"I will. Now, shall we go meet sexy number one?"

"Lead on, little sister."

"Im the older one and you know it!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that."

"Ha ha, I'm the oldest" I grabbed her wrist and started walking as fast as I could without running, ignoring my sister's complaints. Once we got there, the boy regarded us with no trust.

"Who are you? What do you guys want?"

I Iooked at him and felt my heart stop and my breath catch in my airways. He's so cute in real life. Oh my gerd! With a steadying breath I asked, "You're Rin Okumura. Right?"

He looked at us suspicious and asked accusingly "What's it to you? I don't fight girls, so-"

Akari snorted. "Yeah, you wish."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Even if you were to fight us, you would find yourself very outmatched."

His eyes blazed in anger as he growled "I'm sure I can beat you easily"

She snorted in dismissal. "You'll find in life that there is always someone stronger, someone faster, someone smarter, someone better. And trust me, I know from experience. The only thing you can do is work hard and try to better yourself."

I nodded. Akari tends to be very wise. Well, sometimes. "Besides," I added, "You can't control Satan's power yet. You're not his only son, and trust me when I say that your power pales in comparison to theirs, at least at the moment. But you'll get better. You know, eventually."

Rin looked at me, taken aback then said, "Wait, how…. How do you know about that?"

Akari also raised an eyebrow at me mouthing the words Satan's power? I waved a hand as if to say, I'll explain later. "Sister, dear, this is Rin Okumura. Son of Satan and...and a human woman." Can't say her name, not in front of him. At least, not yet.

"Who are you? And how the hell do you know about any of this?"

"Hey," Akari reprimanded, "Do not take that kind of tone with my sister."

"Whoa, calm down there Chihuahua!" I looked down the street and noticed a pink limo on its way down the street. I grabbed Akari's arm and pulled her out of the road. "Hey, Rin, you should probably-"

But it was too late. Rin let out a yelp and did his best to move out of the vehicle's way. It stopped abruptly in front of him and out stepped a man in a white top hat and matching suit. Well, it seemed to match. He had a white tail-coat with a pink and white spotted handkerchief thing, then white jester shorts over pink and purple striped tights, and on his feet where dark purple pointed boots that stopped right under his knees. Over all of that was a white cape. In his hand he held a poofy, ballerina pink umbrella with strange patches. Well this was definitely Mephisto Pheles.

I watched quietly as he went on about the weather and after he was quiet, I stepped forward and bowed "Hello, it is a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

Akari looked at me with a questioning gaze and then looked at Mephisto, taking in his appearance and her eyes widened in wonder as she muttered quietly, "He's so pretty…"

He looked at me and Akari and grinned "Well hello girls. Rin, you never told me you had friends like this."

"I don't. They're just some stupid girls that started talking to me." Rin said glaring at the two of us, ready to kill. How adorable.

I looked at Akari, who nodded, and knew she had the same idea as me. I pointed at me and she shook her head pointing at herself. I nodded then turned to Rin after our secret exchange was over and watched as she slapped Rin so hard it echoed in the, otherwise, empty street.

"How dare you," she growled angrily, "You dare play me, then my sister! Then you have the audacity to turn around and say we are just some stupid girls! We ought to grind you into dust"

I slapped Rin this time and yelled, sounding as hurt and angry as possible, "But no that would be too easy! What we will do is make your death slow and painful!"

"We both gave you everything! How dare you!" Akari and I roared simultaneously.

Rin looked lost, as we knew he would, and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by a new voice. We all turned around, seeing Yukio staring at us in shock and stutter, "Um Ni-Nii-san, what's going on?"

Upon seeing the younger twin I instantly felt anger boil in my blood, my body stiffen and a growl start to escape from my throat.

God, give me the strength not to rip this bastard apart.

**Hello minio- *cough* readers! We have this for the most part planned out (LIES AND WITCHCRAFT; IT WOULD BE DONE IF WE DID) but we are always open to ideas and such. We can tell you we have the _main_ pairings figured out, but they won't be revealed until the right point in the story~ Heh heh we are so mean are we not? Anyway, please review and if you have an idea send it in and we'll consider it! We love your reviews and ideas, guys, send 'em in!**

**We would also like to point out that if there is another story found with the same story (exact same story actually) under a different title and author it is because this is a co-written story ^.^ Thanks guys!**


	3. Don't Look!

POV - Akari

Aw shit she's pissed.

I could tell just from looking at her. She was making that face again. "What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

"Nothing," she growled. "I'll explain everything later."

I nodded awkwardly and hung back behind her side as I watched the situation play out.

Sora looked at the guy in the jester getup and said irritably, "We need to talk. Somewhere private."

He raised an eyebrow at her questionably. "Excuse me young lady but we really must be off to-"

"To what? Prance around your school like a little fairy while people like Shura and Noihous are out there fighting for their lives so you can live a peaceful life behind all your handy little protective barriers?"

What.

He raised his chin. "I see."

"Yeah, you see. So let's talk."

Talk about what.

"Children," he said, "let's get in the car before we're late."

I lightly touched my hand to Sora's shoulder. "Hey, I don't really know what-"

"Get in the pink limo with the nice man, Akari. We'll talk later."

Uh, yeah. I'm sure he was plenty 'nice' judging by her tone of voice. And what the hell is she talking about? Ugh I wish she could make more sense sometimes.

We piled into the bright vehicle one by one so that I was squashed between Sora and the guys who appeared earlier with the glasses. Sora didn't seem to keen to being even that close to him. Next to her was Rin, and next to him the very kawaii clown.

"So, uh...where are we going?" asked innocently.

Clown opened his mouth to speak but Sora spoke before he got the chance. "True Cross Academy. It's the most prestigious school in the country, it even has it's own town built around it, True Cross Academy Town." Her voice was flat and monotone like a tour guide who'd gotten sick of their job. She gestured to the younger guys and said, "They're going on a scholarship, and he's the director."

I raised an eyebrow at Clown. "Impressive. What did you do for a job like that, kill a guy?"

A hint of a smile touched his lips. "You could say that."

Oh.

We sat in silence for a while before Clowny pulled out a uniform, seemingly out nowhere, and handed it to Rin. "Your uniform."

Rin awkwardly took the parcel from him and set it in his lap. "How much time do I have to change when we get there? "

"Virtually none," Sora sighed. "So unless you wanna change here, I guess you're screwed."

Rin's face grew a shade pinker. "I can't do that, I'm not some perv! You guys are chicks, I can't!"

I just shrugged. "When in Rome?" I twiddled my thumbs. "I mean,_ I_ wont look, I promise. I can't say the same for- OW!"

I rubbed my arm where Sora had punched me. She scoffed and covered her eyes, then nudged me to do the same. I couldn't help but peek, however, and I must say, it wasn't disappointing. Judging by the way Sora tensed up next to me, I could tell she thought so as well. He was awkwardly positioned in the space in front to our legs tugging off his shirt and the first thing I noticed was the lack of fat on his body. My gods was he well off. Toned so well that even I was jealous. Any attempt to muscularize myself always ended in failure. But for Mr Rin, it was a different story and when I noticed the tiny scars littered all over his back and chest I realized that maybe we had more in common than I had anticipated.

It can honestly be said that it didn't get worse when he took off his pants, too. I _envied_ those calf and thigh muscles. And then there were those blue, squirtle-covered undies. I could barely suppress my giggles and judging by the fit Sora went into, the same thing was happening to her. Rin shot a look and opened his mouth to say something. Then Sora started coughing. Raspy coughing that only happened when she was really backed up. I covered my mouth with my hand to cover my smile and put the other hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, cover your eyes!" Rin protested.

"Right!" I laughed, covering my eyes again. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Cough, cough.

The glasses guy gave a concerned look. "Is she ok?"

Rin glanced over at her, a slightly worried look on his face. "She gonna make it?"

I suppressed another giggle. "Yeah, I think she's good."

Coughy cough cough.

Cough.

By now Rin's eyes were like saucers. He leaned over towards her and set a hand on the seat next to her leg, examining her. The other boy turned himself to look as well. "Is this normal? Does she have any lung conditions?"

I scowled. "I'd hope not, who else would I put in matches?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rin leaned towards her further so that they were only inches apart. At this point Sora removed her hands from her eyes, and when she looked up her whole face went pale. Her eyes flicked up and down, and even though Rin now had on pants and a white ( and unbuttoned) dress shirt on, she squirmed. "Yukio, she looks really pale, I don't think-"

"I'm fine!" She said, a bit too loudly. "Would you please finish dressing? Or do I need to do it for you?"

Rin looked down and realized his condition. His face turned a bright red and he turned away from us and mumbled something along the lines of, "Of course."

Sora took a shuddering breath and leaned back in her seat. I leaned my head against her shoulder and watched the world roll by outside the window.

When we got there, My jaw dropped. The city was absolutely beautiful. From where we were at the moment it looked like one huge castle. As we stepped out of the limo I took a whole spin to just look at my surroundings. Rin was straightening his tie as he stepped out of the car. "Very nice," Clowny commented, "I wouldn't expect you to know how to properly tie a tie."

A dark look crossed over his face, and Glasses pushed up his specs and turned away. Even Sora got uncomfortable. "Yeah I can be surprising."

"Yukio," Clown said, "I presume you know where to go?"

"Yes, Mr. Faust, I do," Glasses, answered.

"Then have an excellent opening ceremony. Good luck, boys." They nodded and walked away. Clown, or Mr. Faust, have us a smirk. "Follow me, girls."

He turned as as we began to walk Sora said, "Could you just use your key? It would save us the walk." Faust's grin was demonic.

"Certainly."

He made his way to what looked like a gymnasium and pulled a key on a long cord from his cloak. He turned the key and with a malevolent smile said, "Please, come onto my office."


	4. Bargaining With A Demon Clown

Sora's POV:

Great, my mind was practically mud and I wasn't in the greatest of moods because of the backstabbing, four eyed, ass hole of a bitch. My sister and I are now standing in Mephisto's office, Akari staring between us confused, Mephesto was smirking evilly at us, while I just glowered at everything in existence.

"So," Mephesto broke the silence, "what is it you wish to talk about?"

I prepared to answer but paused once I heard Akari mutter, seemingly to herself, "Hell if I know. I don't want to be in this place anyway" to which I replied "Shut up Kar! No one asked you!"

"Shut up Kar, no one asked you," she mocked in a childish voice. I simply glared before turning back to Mephisto.

"Okay let's get this straight. I know what you are, who you are, what you can do, and what you've _been_ doing. All of it. Got it? Good. Now, enroll us in the Cram school."

Both of the beings in the room stared at me with looks that varied from confused to admiration.

I watched as an, too obviously, amused smirk cross his face. His fangs were visible and his eyes shined with dangerous mischief as he said, "Why should I do that?"

I grew a smile that I hoped was sweet and polite and said in a sugary sweet voice, "We won't tell the school." My voice lowered to a more dangerous tone as I finished, "We won't tell the exorcists. We will tell the Vatican. We will go straight to the Grigori and tell them everything. All your back alley deals, your newfound brother, and the juicy tidbits about the Demon King of earth, Amaimon."

His expression changed from amusement to surprise then to a blank mask that showed nothing. No silent threat, not an amused quirk of his lips, not anything. The back of my mind screamed at me to retreat but I held firm. I will not bow to him! No one holds power over me!

I shoved the instinct away as he opened his mouth to speak, "Alright, I assume you have more demands?"

I gave a curt nod "We will stay in the Okumura building. We will remain on the opposite side though. We will not accept anything else. Also, I want a boy's uniform." I looked at Akari, who looked completely lost and confused, before adding "Also, we both need the Masho. Neither of us have gone through it and it will be settled here if you don't mind."

He nodded and stood "Very well, but I have a demand of my own."

His words instantly set off a red light in my mind. What could he possibly want from us? Is it going to be something so stupid I lose my cool because of it? Or, will it be something serious and heavy? Like our souls or something? No, that's ridiculous. But then again, With Mephisto Pheles you never know. He's so unpredictable it's annoying and keeps most watchers and readers on edge. So that comes back to the original question. What the _fuck_ does this clown want from us?

Akari instantly spoke up in a slightly annoyed voice "Alright what? Then can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

I stared at my sister and hissed "Kar, shut it and let me handle this. Now is not the time to get stupid."

She glared and hissed back "Coming from someone just threatened a six and a half foot man that's apparently a demon!"

"Now is not the time Akari. Just be quiet and I'll tell you everything and give you a treat later."

"I know you didn't just talk to me like a dog! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The only one in this group that could get your ass home! Or maybe the only one here that has a small idea on how horrible this could turn out if you don't keep your big mouth shut!" I said with an even more dangerous growl and finished "Now shush."

Luckily, she did and I turned to face the forgotten demon in front of us and said calmly, "Now, what is your demand? Our souls? Some secret? Or maybe a rare kimono?"

Mephisto nodded and smiled "That all sounds nice but I only want one simple thing." To my silence and confused look he continued, "I want you to watch the brothers and other Cram students when I can't. Can you do that?"

I stared shocked. Was he joking? Watch the students, that's it? What is the guy planning?

I hesitated in answering but managed a small 'sure' and jumped when he stood "Great! Now, let's begin."

I watched quietly as he pulled out two uniforms, one male and one female. He handed them to us and upon looking at then I realized they were our size. Not surprised really. I was thinking of a way to bind my chest to where they would fit a male uniform without me dying from suffocation when a thought occurred to me.

"Oh that reminds me," I said looking up, "We need two Infinity Keys. And don't you dare give me that 'there is only one in existence' bull shit. You are a demon king. You can make at least two more if need be."

I received an evil look as he pulled out two golden keys and put them on top of our new uniforms "Now, go put those on and then we will continue on with the masho." I nodded and lightly grabbed Akari's arm and led her out to a bathroom to change.

Once we were done changing and the musho, I gave him one final threat. A simple, "Remember what we discussed Mephisto. We will be watching. Oh and by the way, nice boots." With that said I walked out thinking my sweeter-self followed until I heard "I love your outfit!" I simply yelled at her to move her ass and she was behind me in an instant.

We walked with her constantly saying "Tell me now, Sora." I tried to ignore her until we got to a door without any prying eyes and used the key to open the Cram School and walked in with a quiet "Ohhh" from Akari before she was back to that, now annoying, line.

I made sure we were in the proper classroom, despite it being empty, before turning and shouting "Akari! Shut the hell up! No one can be around when I tell you! Damn, you know how annoying that fucking line is? It's like me poking your fucking mole every five seconds! I know that makes you want to knock the shit out of me! So shut the fuck up and sit your happy ass down!"

Akari sat down in a random seat and I sighed "Alright now, we are in the anime called Blue Exorcist or Ao no Exorcist. You've never seen it but I've watched a thousand times. You following so far?"

I watched for a reaction, which I noticed took a bit. She just stared at me with a blank face and raised an eyebrow in question "Have you been having too many anime marathons again?"

I let out another long sigh and pulled out my phone and began flipping through my pictures until I found a good picture of RIn and Yukio talking to Mephisto. I turned the phone showing it to her and raised an eyebrow to show a silent challenge. 'Don't believe me. I dare you' it said.

I smirked as a groan escaped her throat. She looked at me and stated in a childish tone that showed she didn't want to believe it, "We are in an anime" I nodded and she groaned again face planting on the desk in front of her.

Another exasperated sigh left my lungs. "How are we identical twins yet react so differently? I mean, come on! I'm excited as hell!"

"Shut up," she moaned painfully, "Is it at least a good anime? This had better not end up like Nabari No Ou or I swear I will fucking kill myself. I can't handle that kind of stress in my life again."

I laughed and said cheerfully, "Don't worry. Everyone's friends. This one ends good and all badass like"

She rolled her eyes and sat up, glaring at me. "Alright. But, if I find out you're lying to me you're dead! Got it?"

"Alright, alright. I got it. I'll tell you the story along the way, alright?" Once she nodded I smiled and sat next to her hugging her "I wuvs you Sissy!"

Akari laughed and hugged me back until someone entered and I looked up to see an angry looking boy walk in with two other people.

They all seemed to be close friends, just talking and joking around. The main two that were talking were the ones behind the angry one. The leader I recognized immediately with his dark hair that had a streak of blonde down the middle, the furrowed eyebrows, and strong build. He was Ryuji Suguro, otherwise known as Bon and my favorite character next to Rin. Behind him were Renzou Shima and Konekomaru Miwa. Shima, the flirt, had pink hair. I always thought him to be annoying and flirted with almost every girl one way or another, totally forgetting he's supposed to be a monk over half the time. Then there was Koneko, the genius of this class with the small stature and bald head, his quiet nature wasn't worth noticing but his ability to come up with plans and strategies made him important in multiple parts of this series.

I watched quietly as they walked past and we received an evil glare from Bon himself. "Hey! Got a problem Skunk? Would you like to glare a bit more and see what happens then?" I growled slightly, more out of habit than anything else.

Bon returned the growl and his glare sharpened. I stood and stomped over to him, going nose-to-nose with him.

We glared at each other until someone slid between us and said in a friendly way, "Excuse my sister. She hasn't had her twinkie yet." I glared. She makes me sound fat! "My name is Akari, but you can call me anything you'd like"

I grabbed her ear and yanked her back "Shut up! Enough flirting! Everyone should be coming soon!"

I glared at Akari as she ignored me and shoved past. She was, once again in front of me, smiling flirtatiously. "You boys should come sit by me" I groaned in annoyance, which she ignored. We went to our seats, and I could tell, It was going to be a long day.

This fact was proven even further when Akari and the guys started talking and flirting. It was so sickening! God, just shoot me!

Those were my thoughts until Rin walked in. At least now I got some eye candy. He was good looking, with his dark hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Both traits in a nice contrast with slightly tanned skin. Then there was that body. Nicely toned with a, barely there, six pack that showed he was definitely active to some extent. I remember wanting to feel, wanting to see how strong he truly was. I don't want to fight him, just to feel with my own hands. Maybe I could play with his tail? I wonder if it's as sensitive as fangirls want to believe. One small pull and then- no!

I shook my head and slammed my head down on the desk in front of me. I'm sure I got some strange looks from the others in the room, but at that point, I didn't care! My mind was going to forbidden territory! A line I wasn't about cross! Damnit, I'm too embarrassed to look up now! My face is probably like a cherry now, and knowing my sister, she'll make some stupid comment about me being a pervert. She's the one flirting with a group of strangers!

My thoughts were broken by the door opening and a too familiar voice saying, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor." Cue the shocked reaction from Rin, then the ever increasing anger from me.


	5. Damn Twins

POV-Akari

Dammiiiit. What is it about this guy that pisses her off so much?

"I'm your instructor. My name is Yukio Okumura."

"Y-Yukio?" Rin yelped. Even I was caught off guard. _Instructor? _This guy isn't any older than anyone else in the room. "I'm the new teacher for the anti-demon pharmaceuticals class." He was met with various greetings from around the room.

Rin stood up so fast he almost knocked his chair over. "What the hell, Yukio?"

Without even looking at him, Yukio said, "I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"What do you mean, _Is there a problem? _Yeah there's a problem! What's your problem?!"

Yukio only smiled politely and said, "Although I'm the same age as most of you, I'd appreciate it if you called me Mr. Okumura when class is in session. I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and I finished the last of my courses two years ago." Rin's face fell as his brother spoke. I heard him mumbling something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. "Alright, let's get started. Is there anyone in class who has not received a Masho?"

A few hands went up around the room. "That's what we did earlier, right? With the blood and the little gremlins?"

"Goblins, not gremlins, but yeah, that was it."

"Alright," Yukio went on, "just three. Then let's move on to the Masho ritual. The room we're in isn't normally used, so Goblins moved in. Goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."

"Oh my god!" A girl across the room squealed. "Is this place safe?"

Yukio chuckled and went to open his briefcase. "Yes, it's safe. The goblin is a low-level demon, mischievous in nature, so they're perfect for ritual use."

He was digging around in his briefcase when Rin stood up again "Hey, Yukio!"

"Class is in session," he said coldly. "Would you please _sit down._"

I looked to Sora. "What the hell, this is bull! How can he treat his twin like that, Rin didn't know!" She didn't say anything, but the look on her face said it all, and things weren't looking great.

"Now, I just described goblins as low-level demons." Yukio went on, pulling a vial of what looked like blood from his case. "Even though, a demon is still a demon."

"Yukio, I swear you'd better talk to me!" Rin growled.

"When they catch the scent of rotten animal blood such as this, they get excited and grow ferocious." He acted like he couldn't even hear him!

"Hold up a sec," Rin growled, grabbing Yukio's arm. "We need to talk! _Right_ now!"

"What do you want to talk about?"

I felt my insides begin to boil. "Don't play dumb!" Rin demanded.

Yukio nodded. "If everyone could go out into the hallway, I need to speak with Rin."

I followed everyone into the hallway, where Sora began pacing a hole into the floor. "Fucking demons with the fucking brothers...can't fucking get along! No, it's with the fucking hatred and the fucking hostilities! You wanna fucking be reasonable, Rin? Well to bad, I've got a fucking gun! Fucking fuckers need to fucking get the fuck over themselves and-"

"Sora!"

She looked over at me, eyes ablaze. "What?"

"I was just gonna say that I don't think you said 'fuck' enough, you should keep going." She made a rude face and went back to mumbling. I sighed and stewed in my own agitation. What kind of ass could treat his _twin_ like that? If I ever treated Sora like that, I'd never forgive myself. I huffed as a body lowered themselves to sit on the ground next to me.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

It was the flirty one with pink hair, Shima.

"Hey."

His eyes darted to Sora. "So, uh...what's up with her? Is she ok?"

"Yeah," I scowled. "She's just really pissed off. So am I, for that matter. We've always been super close so it's upsetting to see someone treat their twin so badly."

"Oh, wow, those guys are twins?"

I nodded. "Rin never knew that Yukio was an exorcist, if I understand right, so that's why he was so angry and confused. What's really angering is knowing that they're in there arguing as we speak." I turned my body to face him. "I mean, it's not like it was Rin's fault! He had no idea! Yukio has been hiding this from Rin for years, he can't just expect him to be ok with it and just get over it like that."

Shima shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I _am_ right…" I scowled to myself, sighing heavily.

There was a crashing noise from the classroom, to which Sora yelled, "FUCKERS!"

My mind was a jumble of shouting and pissy growls, memories fading in and out, and with everything moving and shouting in my head, I couldn't form a coherent thought. "Dammit," I swore, lifting myself from the ground. "I've had enough of this."

Just as I went to open the door, it pulled open and Yukio stood on the other side. "You can come back in now, guys."

My eyes widened at the mess the classroom was now in. "What did you guys do, try to kill each other?!"

Rin only rubbed his neck shyly. Everyone who entered the room behind me seemed just as surprised as me, except for Sora. She just walked ahead and started putting tables and chairs back up and into place. "Well?" She said, looking up at everyone. "Aren't you all going to help? Or are you all going to sit there and stare like the idiots you are?"

"I think I understand now," I announced.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Rin and Yukio grew up with Father Fujimoto, who was an exorcist. He was their guardian and helped hide the fact that they are actually sons of satan, even though Yukio didn't inherit the demon flames. Rin's flames were unleashed because they became too strong for the ward that held them a few days ago. Satan came looking for him, and Father Fujimoto gave his life to save Rin. He told him to find Mephisto Pheles, a demon, who would take care of him and so he did, but Pheles told him that he could either be killed by exorcists or become a full demon and kill them all. Rin decided that he wanted to become an exorcist instead, so Mephisto, who is also the headmaster of True Cross Academy, enrolled him in the school, which is actually just a front for the Japan exorcist headquarters. As it turns out, Yukio has been an exorcist since he was little and Rin was the only one who never knew. So, they fought but now they are ok and that's where we are now. Is that about right?"

Sora grinned. "Yeah, that's where we are in the story. There are other little things, but I can explain those later. Now come on, I wanna see the looks on their faces when they find out they aren't living alone!"

**I LOVE YOU GUYS PLS DONT KILL ME**

**So I may have went on a vacation, thanks to my wonderful mother, and in that time I had no real way to post this chapter, which was finished right before I left (otherwise I would have I SWEAR). But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and feel better knowing that Chapter 6 is already in progress ;)**


End file.
